Dew Drops On A Red Rose
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Last Poem: Unbelievable: I still can’t say how much I am astonished, Of her being my girl and of me having the light I wished. SAMxDANNY plz review!
1. The Word

**Hey guys! This will be my collection of poems I have written for Danny Phantom. I will be updating a poem whenever I can. Please review them!**

The Word

Everytime I think about the word,

I get this feeling describing danger,

Hard to explain to others,

Very easy for one to think.

-

Not everything in life is easy,

Neither is the word,

Is it really like this,

A different, unique feeling.

-

The word is dangerous,

Very dangerous indeed.

I even need to avoid thinking about it,

To get it out of my mind.

-

Keeping the word out of my mind,

Isn't a very easy task to do.

I would tell you the word,

But that is for you to find out.

-

I have to keep the word within me,

Beyond my reach for whatever purpose.

The danger associated with the word,

Is extremely hard to tell.

-

I want to tell you that not everyone,

Knows the word or its effects,

You already know it,

If not, it is for you to find out.

-

Dangerous, hard to tell others,

Have to be hidden within me.

What is the word you might say,

The word is Danny.

**Most of my poems will be SamxDanny pairing. If you have any requests, please tell me!**

**Please review!**


	2. Come With Me

**Here is the second installment to Dew Drops on A Red Rose. Please review:)**

Come with Me

As soon as I saw the danger coming,

All I could say is to come with me.

Trust me to the fullest extent,

As I can be there to help.

-

Just to think if the danger attacks us,

It just may be too late to take action.

We have to take the necessary precautions,

To escape the danger.

-

The danger is not what it seems,

It is not the usual we face,

Not the regular I face as being myself,

Not anything you would ever guess.

-

This is very dangerous for you to handle.

Come with me and be safe,

Be with me, let me help you,

Let me be with you until the end.

-

However, I need you to do something.

Something that should be very easy for you.

Try to keep a low profile,

As others won't be able to catch you.

-

After all of this precaution to be taken,

If you come with me,

I assure you that I will tell,

Everything you need to know.

-

To be concluding this case,

As you have come with me,

I will tell you what the danger is.

It is another man wanting to be with you.

**Unexpected? Anyways please be kind and drop a review! I really would appreciate it!**


	3. Complete

**Hey, sorry for the extremely long wait. Believe it or not, but I forgot I even had a collection of poems in Danny Phantom category. Please don't kill me!**

**Anyways, this is from Sam's POV saying that she feels complete now that she is with Danny. Enjoy!**

Complete

_When I met him in grade two,_

_I knew he was the one._

_Though I was too young to know if my love was true,_

_I knew something had to be done._

_Now that we are together,_

_I feel very complete._

_I hope we can stay like this forever,_

_Because I feel as if I am part of an elite._

_He fits me, I can tell_

_Like a piece of a puzzle._

_When he kisses me very well,_

_I feel complete, like a dog's mouth with a muzzle._

_I had an empty piece of me ready to be satisfied._

_Then he came and allowed me to confide._

**Please say you liked it! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Unbelievable

**Hi! Last instalment of Dew Drops On a Red Rose. Hope you like it! **

Unbelievable

_There are some times,_

_Where I need to pinch myself_

_Back into reality where no rhymes_

_Can explain stories about her on my life's shelf._

_As unbelievable as me passing school,_

_She lays in my arms,_

_Where I keep her calm and cool_

_From dangers and striking alarms._

_As doubtful as me losing to another ghost,_

_She stays with me as my light._

_Even though I boast_

_About her being mine day and night._

_I still can't say how much I am astonished,_

_Of her being my girl and of me having the light I wished._

**Takes place after Phantom Planet! Anyways, like it? **

**Please review and until my next DP collection…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
